The long lost one
by truelovealwaysprevails
Summary: Brom is just another rider, ready to kill the one who he needs to to carry on, just like he always does. But, what would happen when Brom finds his long lost son?


Brom stood, looking at his dragon, Saphira, her scales sparkling in the sunlight.

_Are you ready, dear one? For the fight that will change your life, as well as mine?_ Brom never knew if it was actually her talking or if it was himself. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yes."

Brom patted her on the side of her neck, and leaned his forehead onto her neck.

"Are you ready, my dear dragon?" Brom whispered to her. He could not stand ever losing her. He knew that he would probably go insane. Saphira's scales shimmered in the sunlight.

_I have always been ready, dear one. I knew that he would turn sour in the end. _

"That, or you have never accepted newcomers."

_Me? Never._ Brom just chuckled.

"No. Never, dear dragon." She just sniffed. "May I mount, your majesty?" she turned one big eye to him, and slowly nodded. "Thank you. And last flight before we go kill the evil, or be killed."

_We will always be together. _

_"And never be without the other." _They said together, finishing their promise to each other. Saphira lifted her great wings, propelling them up into the air together. Brom said, in a strangely, in the language that he had grown up,

"We always talk in the elves' language. It is strange talking in this tongue. I fear that I may soon…" Bro couldn't even remember the correct term, so he switched back. "Damn! It seams that I have already started to forget it. How is that?" Saphira just shook her head in sympathy. They rode over many different lands, finally ending by Brom's home.

_It has been too long, my rider. There is no house. _

"So there isn't." Brom mumbled. He still looked like himself, but nearing his twenties. He vas well over twenty hundred years only, and He had seen his own bloodline run dry. Brom shook his head.

_No._ Saphira said, answering his unspoken question. _You can't continue it. Your bloodline is dry. You will not have another human child. If anything, you will have to mate with an elf. _

"Who? Arya?" Brom said dryly. "The queen?" Saphira growled beneath him. "Sorry."

_I don't know whom you would continue with. It could be anyone. They do not need be royal. But, Brom, you must understand that your lineage is tainted. If you ever have a human heir, then they will go mad. More then anyone you have ever seen. He will be caught between two worlds, the human, and the rider's. your mark_, Brom's rider mark glowed, and burned. _Has now become your Genes. It is impossible for anyone to be born without it, unless you lay with an elf. You know that. I was there when you were taught this. Though it seams like you didn't learn it properly. _Saphira glided for a few breaths, until a different mind touched both of theirs. It wasn't any one they knew, and threw up their mind shields, waiting for something to happen. Brom followed the string and found a weak magician at the other end.

_Who are you?_ Brom demanded, his only about half of his power in his voice.

_I am Morgon Lucson. I mean no harm, Dragon Rider. _

_Do you know how to say it in the Language?_

_Yes._

_Then say it. And don't try and pull anything. I know the Language. _Morgon said it, in the Language. _Good. Now what do you want?_ Out loud, he said, "Saphira, cirle above for a moment, if you will." She did.

_Nothing sir, but I knew you were coming this way, and this little slug said that he was your son, sir._

_Alright. We will come down. But just know, if this is an ambush, then we will kill you all. _

_Of course, sir. _Saphira and him went down to the ground, landing with a cloud of dust.

"Where is he?" Brom said, shielding his mind to everyone after a quick search around the area.

"Hello, Father." A child stepped forward. Although, he wasn't much of a child. Brom looked at him, and gasped.

"And what is your name, Rider?" Brom said, not believing a word of anything. Yes, the child looked like brom, but it just wasn't possible. He hadn't made it past his first year!

"I think you know it, Father." There wasn't a hint of any negative emotions in his voice.

"I would like you to say it though. I do know that trick."

"Eragon. That was your great grandfather's name, wasn't it? An elf, I believe?"

"Yes. An elf. Original. Every one of our line, after him has been blessedwith a dragon. And what is Your called?"

"Saphira."

"May I talk to her, via mind?"

"Of course, If I may talk with yours." Brom walked over to Eagon's dragon, and he to Brom's dragon.

_May I converse with you, O mightly dragon?_

_Yes, I grant you permission. _

_Thank you. Have you know about this?_

_Yes. Ever since I saw you, the first and only time, I knew. I also knew that your son was not ready. He only is just ready now. Although, I don't know if you are ready. _


End file.
